


Телохранитель

by Babak



Series: Songfic challenge [16]
Category: Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Fights, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 16 — классическая песня-фаворитДом ВетровСага о Наемниках
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Series: Songfic challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762510
Kudos: 7
Collections: отличные работы спасибо





	Телохранитель

— Тихо! Слушай меня, — мужчина шипит на своего собеседника, указывая вперёд, говоря шепотом, явно боясь, что его услышать. — Наша цель — король Кнуд, — он указывает пальцем на мужчину на троне со снисходительной улыбкой и бокалом в руках. — Но все не будет так просто, смотри на того блондина, — он следом указывает на другого мужчину, младше короля, с улыбкой брынчащего что-то на лютне с улыбкой. — Он — главная угроза нашему заданию, Торфинн, победивший Торкеля. Телохранитель Короля, он воин, который стоит больше всех нас вместе взятых, так что нужно провернуть все так, чтобы нас не успели поймать, иначе твою глотку перережут быстрее, чем ты успеешь хотя бы дыхнуть на Кнуда.

— Если он так опасен, не можем ли мы попробовать, когда его не будет рядом? — ворчит второй, его гордость явно ущемлена, но все привыкли считаться с Торкелем, и если уж этот победил его, значит, что точно не прост.

— Если ты действительно думаешь, что есть хоть одно место, где они отдельно, то ты очень сильно ошибаешься. Невозможно застать их так, — ворчит первый мужчина, среди воинов даже начали ходить слухи о мужеложстве, но все они жёстко пресекались, да и ни тот ни другой не выглядели так. Да и даже будь что-то подобное на самом деле, никто бы не рискнул выйти в бой с Торфинном. Парень не умел отступать. — Теперь готовьтесь, если он нас заметит, отвлекайте внимание телохранителя, иначе мы пропали!

И мужчины рассеялись по окрестностям вокруг палатки, празднующей очередную победу. Вокруг было много войнов, вина, еды, женщин. Но в один момент все это прекратилось — нападение было быстрым, хорошо скоорденированным, от чего сам Кнуд даже не сразу понял, что только что произошло, но клинок, направлявшийся к его горлу, встретил другой. Торфинн хмыкнул и моментально убил мятежника, перехватывая короткий кинжал удобнее, словно бросая вызов всем. Король за его спиной спокойно продолжил пить дальше вино, улыбаясь уголками губ. Его верный, верный Торфинн.

Когда битва заканчивается, они отправляются в собственную палатку, где телохранитель смывает с тела запекшуюся кровь, а Кнуд спокойно, внимательно наблюдает за ним, следит, чтобы не было ранений. На его теле и так слишком много шрамов.

— Знаешь, с тобой мне даже армия не нужна, — смеётся Король, когда тот наконец заканчивает, и подходит ближе. — Всего-то приказать тебе пробираться и убить их коммандующего, и дело с концом. Жестокая политика, но действенная.

— Ага, а пока я отсутствую, тебя уже кто-нибудь да отравит. Нет, спасибо, — Торфинн пытается шутить, но в итоге лишь вздыхает и одним ловким движением садиться на ковер, устраивая голову не колене. Не признак рабства, но признание как главного. — Тебе действительно нужно поменять политику, Кнуд. Война и смерти приведут лишь к еще большим катастрофам и смертям, и ты сам об этом знаешь.

— Что ты предлагаешь мне? — интересуется мужчина, запутываясь руками в непослушных волосах. Торфинну давно пора было уже постричься.

— Поменять стратегию, мой король?

— Только если ты подстрижешься.

— Все, что пожелаешь.

— Даже поцелуй?

— После всего, поцелуй не должен быть той вещью, которая тебя волнует.

— Может, моя душа жаждет романтики?

— Говорил мне Аскеллад…

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
